Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of fluid dispensers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a measured fluid dispenser. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a measured fluid dispenser connected to a bottle including a rotatable spherical member retaining a desired volume of fluid.
Background Information
Selectively measuring a desired amount of fluid for a specific use has been desirable for a long period of time. To date, there exists many ways to measure fluid. One such exemplary way is through the use of a measuring cup including delineated markers along the side of the cup to visually indicate to a user how much fluid is contained therein and dispensed from a bottle.
Measuring cups are ordinarily separable from containers containing medicine which leads to them often getting lost. Furthermore, the delineations on the measuring cups are very small and integrally formed into the plastic which may cause some users difficulty in visually seeing the demarcations on the cup which could result in an improper dosage of medicine.